


A Fallen Star

by FallenQueen2



Series: Shadowhunter Tales [32]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec Lightwood is a star, Baby Max Lightwood-Bane, Don't copy to another site, Good Dad Alec Lightwood, M/M, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter Bingo 2019, Star Gazing, Stardust AU, Stardust inspired, Warlock Magnus Bane, married Malec, parents malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Magnus thought he knew everything there was to know about Alec Lightwood.Chapter 1-Square Filled: Free SpaceChapter 2- Square Filled: Star Gazing
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunter Tales [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/885717
Comments: 9
Kudos: 269
Collections: SHBingo, Shadowhunters





	1. Chapter 1

“Mmm, darling, your son is crying.” Magnus smacked his lips together as he shuffled around on his side of the bed, hand reaching out to nudge his husband awake. 

“Oh he’s my son now is he?” Alec sounded amused and wide awake, something that always made no sense to the warlock. 

“Like you always say, before the sun rises he’s your kid,” Magnus muttered as he squinted at the dark outline of his husband who was rising from his side of the bed, not even rubbing at his eyes, in fact, he looked more awake than he did at noon. 

“I think Maxie maybe a night owl like me when he grows up, you’ll never get your beauty sleep then,” Alec said teasingly as he dropped a gentle kiss to Magnus’ forehead, chucking when Magnus made a pleased noise as his eyes closed fully. 

Magnus knew he would be up to join his husband soon, he could never stay away from either of them for long and his heart swelled with the thought that his husband and son were a mere room away. It was something he never thought he would have in his lifetime, but here he was and it was still something he was getting used to. 

Magnus felt his lips turning up as a soft humming reached his ears, Alexander had done that since the first night they had gotten Max. He had hummed and sang their baby boy to sleep and each time he did so, Max was out like a light minutes later. 

Magnus swung himself out of bed, snapping his fingers to have his robe and slippers appear on his body to ward off the cold of the hardwood floor. Magnus shuffled over the flooring and settled against the doorframe of Max’s room, a smile on his face as he watched his Shadowhunter sway back and forth, cradling Max’s swaddled body close to his chest as he softly sang. 

Magnus jolted forward, his mouth dropping and eyes widening as he watched in silence as his husband, his very much a Shadowhunter husband began to glow a soft silver colour. His whole body was radiating it, but Alec didn’t seem to notice as he sang and smiled down at his son who was bundled in his arms. 

“Alexander, you’re… You’re…” Magnus whispered unable to move from his place in the doorway.

“Glowing, technically I’m shining.” Alec settled Max who was peacefully slumbering again against his shoulder, still swaying as he turned to smile at his husband. 

“Why are you shining?” Magnus whispered, as his mind raced to find out the cause and why Alec seemed so calm about this. 

“That’s what I do Magnus, it’s what happens when I am truly and completely happy,” Alec whispered as he planted a kiss to Max’s soft hair before he settled Max back down in his crib. Alec glowed a bit brighter as he watched Max squirm and then settle down to sleep. 

Alec grabbed his husband’s hand and tugged him out of their son’s room and then through the living room out onto the loft’s balcony. 

“I don’t understand,” Magnus said slowly as Alec leaned against the railing of the balcony with his head tilted up towards the sky, the sky that was unusually clear that night and the stars twinkled from their place around the moon. 

“I honestly thought you knew, being a Warlock and all. I never tried to hide it away from you, no matter what my family told me to do, well other than Izzy, she loved seeing me shine.” Alec said sound far away as the light from the night sky seemed to reflect in his hazel eyes. 

“I’m afraid you may have to spell it out for me darling,” Magnus stepped closer, interest piped and suddenly all he wanted to do was increase the shine that was slowly fading from Alec’s body. 

“Robert and Maryse’s firstborn was Izzy,” Alec said quietly and Magnus startled slightly in confusion. 

“I came into their life when mom was pregnant with Izzy,” Alec said almost fondly as he thought back to when Izzy was a baby.  
“How is that possible?” Magnus whispered and latched his fingers onto Alec’s hand on reflex and relaxed slightly when the fading glow increased.

“Valentine was a twisted man as you well know, he had a lot of obsessions and I happen to be one of them. I fell by accident, I got to close and I fell. He was the one who tracked me and found me; Maryse got me out and took me into her family on the condition I looked after her unborn child. I agreed and became Alexander Lightwood, changing my appearance to match them and everything fell into place and I became their first child. Who I was before wasn’t something to ever mentioned or talked about again. I managed to keep a lid on it for so long, but now… I can’t stop it anymore.” Alec whispered as he tightened his grip on his husband’s hand. 

“You said you fell… You got to close?” Magnus whispered a few moments later, trying to absorb this new information. 

“I know you can figure it out Magnus, what shines?” Alec turned to face his husband; still radiating silver light in a way that had Magnus’ magic was reacting intensely. Suddenly all at once, it hit Magnus like a train and he regained his magic back.

“A star,” 

Alec just smiled serenely before looking back up into the night sky that was full of stars while Magnus stared at him.

“I love a star,” Magnus murmured in amazement. 

“I’m still me, just a bit more… Shiny.” Alec’s lips twitched as he suppressed a laugh at Magnus’ amazement. 

“Well you know me, I’m a sucker for pretty, shiny things.” Magnus wrapped his arms around his husband, tugging him down for a kiss. A kiss that was full of love and acceptance for what Alec truly was.  
When their kiss broke, Magnus smirked when he saw the pink flush on Alec’s pale cheeks and the way the halo of silver light was borderline blinding now. 

“Oh yes, I do think I can get used to this.” Magnus purred before pulling Alec down in for another kiss.


	2. Star Gazing

“Come on Magnus, when can I open my eyes? I feel like an idiot,” Alec huffed as he shuffled forward a bit more, Magnus’ hand twined in his own. 

“In a minute Alexander, you can’t rush perfection.” Magnus scolded playfully before laughing at the puff of air that Alec gave in reply. 

“Okay, open them.” Magnus blurted out and Alec inhaled sharply when he finally opened his eyes.

“Magnus, this is… What?” Alec breathed out as he took in the grassy hill that loomed ahead of them, standing out against the darkness of the sky that was illuminated by the full moon and stars that were dotted around the globe. Spread out on the grass was a picnic blanket, food and of course Max who was playing with a teddy bear cooing happily. 

“A picnic under the stars for my star of course,” Magnus said cheerfully as he tugged his husband up the small hill and then down onto the blanket. Max gave them both a gummy smile and dropped his bear to pull himself up onto Alec’s lap.

“Hi Maxie, did you help your papa set all of this up?” Alec asked as he wrapped his blue-skinned son up in his arms, bouncing him slightly and a soft silver glow began to emit from him when Max giggled and shrieked happily. 

“This is wonderful Magnus, but what brought this on?” Alec leaned over to peck his husband’s lips before laughing when Magnus pulled Alec into his side and carded his fingers through Alec’s dark hair. 

“It was the way you were staring up at the stars that night, you looked… Homesick, I just wanted to help you feel closer to them is all.” Magnus said quietly as he lifted his free hand up to Max’s face and smiled when their son grabbed at his digits and began to gnaw on them gently. 

“I do miss being up there, but that isn’t my home… Not anymore, I’m with my home.” Alec ducked his head down to bury his face in Max’s baby soft hair to hide his blush as his silver glow increased to a brighter shine. 

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus felt his heart swell up with happiness and tugged at Alec’s hair just enough to make Alec look up so he could capture his husband’s lips in a solid kiss. Max squealed and clapped his hands when his parent’s parted and Alec’s glow was almost blinding. 

“Your papa is making it his life’s mission to see how bright I can shine Maxie, can you believe that?” Alec crooned at his son, biting his lip at up Magnus who just looked smug. 

“A worthy cause I think,” Magnus teased as Alec settled against him with Max cuddled up against his chest. Alec’s head was tipped up and his hazel eyes were locked on the shining stars overhead. 

“Do you ever think about going back? Can you go back?” Magnus asked quietly, not sure if he wanted an answer. 

“At the start, all I wanted to do was go home, but now… It never crosses my mind. There is one way I can go back and it’s with a candle, a candle that hasn’t existed in a very, very long time. A Babylon candle. Maybe one day I will set out to find one, when everyone I know is gone, maybe one day I will return to the sky.” Alec whispered and Magnus’ mind jerked to a halt. 

“When everyone is gone?” Magnus’ mouth was dry.

“Stars are forever Magnus, the only way for them to die is if their heart is taken from them, literally.” Alec sounded pained and sad like he had seen this happen one too many times.

“So immortality?” Magnus’s heart was beating hard in his chest and he decided not to press about the literal heart taking comment, not wanting to think about that too much. 

“You and Maxie are stuck with me Magnus,” Alec said softly and turned his gaze over to Magnus, his hazel eyes shining silver.

“Forever Darling,” Magnus murmured his reassurances and dipped his head down to kiss his husband and bask in the fact that he would be with his husband and child for the rest of their lives. He and Max would be able to gaze at their own star for the rest of their days and Magnus never thought he would be grateful to Valentine but he was it meant he got to meet and fall in love with his own star.


End file.
